


The House Party

by yumekuimono



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Caning, Collars, Dom Bucky Barnes, Flirting, Kink Party, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Sub Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumekuimono/pseuds/yumekuimono
Summary: Loki is on his best behavior for Stark's BDSM play party...which does not mean there is no fun to be had.[Fills for the 2017 MCU Kink Bingo: Flirting, and Flogging/Whipping]





	1. Flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to [tinymacaroni](http://tinymacaroni.tumblr.com) who explained flirting to the poor aro/ace author ＿|￣|○"

“James?” Loki called from in front of the bedroom mirror.

“Yeah?” Bucky shoved a few more half-empty bottles around the bathroom drawer in the hope that a hair tie might be underneath before he gave up and stuck his head out the door.

Loki twisted to meet his eyes. He held up a slim black collar. “Put it on me?”

Bucky’s mouth went dry. “Yeah, of course.”

The house party they were invited to, because it was hosted by Tony Stark, was a fancy-dress affair. Bucky admitted when they received the notification that Loki had been right to insist he needed more than a single black suit for weddings and funerals, since this party he did, in fact, want to attend. Loki teased him for it, but Bucky still thought his complaints about formal wear were justified. Loki’s idea of a suit did not include articles that came off a rack, and before the start of their relationship Bucky hadn’t seen a tailor in his life. He came away from the experience with a charcoal affair that he did allow made him look sexy and sophisticated, so long as he didn’t open his mouth. Loki, of course, had been born into suits. He’d chosen a glossy dark one for tonight, with a waistcoat responsible for Bucky’s flight into the bathroom.

The house party was also, because it was hosted by Tony Stark, an exclusive BDSM play party. The dress code came with some specific rules. In accordance, Bucky wore a red necktie, the designated indication for those not open to propositions. Any casual play required Loki’s full involvement in negotiations, which neither of them wanted to get into tonight. Bucky’s dislike of fast sex and Loki’s jealous tendencies balanced their contract. They worked well, once they’d figured themselves out. Loki had surprised him, though. Submissives had the option to wear a collar if they so chose. It put any potential play with others up to the discretion of their dom. Loki switched, and Bucky thought he’d jump at the opportunity to handle a whip again. Instead, he’d asked for the collar.

They didn’t play with one by Loki’s preference, so Bucky didn’t refuse when he decided otherwise. They’d bought a collar for the party together, a slim black band with a rounded front. They declined a D-ring, and picked brushed-dark metal for the buckle. Loki himself worked oil into the leather until it became supple and soft. Behind him now at the mirror, Bucky ran the material through his flesh hand. Then he fastened it to Loki’s throat.

“Feel okay?”                                                         

“Yes, I think so.” Loki tilted his head to consider. Slim fingers traced over the leather. He tested the fit, then swallowed against it. Bucky watched the motion in the mirror from over his shoulder.

“That’s gorgeous.”

Loki eyed him in their reflection. “Are you implying I am ever not?”

Bucky laughed, and dropped his hands to Loki’s waist. “You’re always gorgeous. Even at seven thirty when you haven’t brushed your hair and are muttering abuse to the coffee machine.”

“I am a delight at all times of the day.”

“You definitely delight me right now.”

Loki leaned into Bucky’s body. “Have we discovered a new kink?” The leather collar sat underneath the neckline of his dress shirt, displayed at the hollow of his throat by the open top button. The shift of fabric when he moved teased glimpses of the rest of the band.

“Dunno. You wanted it. I think maybe you don’t care about the submission so much as the ability to flaunt me in front of everyone else at the party.”

“Am I not allowed to show off my boyfriend? I don’t submit to just anyone.”

“I’ve played arm candy for you enough times at your fancy society events—”

Loki hummed, smug. “You do clean up well.”

Bucky flicked his hip. “See, here I thought I was supposed to be in control tonight.”

“Oh, you are. I’ll be very well behaved.”

“I bet.” Bucky turned his mouth towards Loki’s ear but kept his eyes on the mirror. “You want to impress all our friends with what a good boy you are, but I know you’re a terrible, terrible brat.”

The sudden measure of his breaths belied Loki’s smirk. “You like the excuse to spank me.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want you to be good.”

“And if I let you collar me in private and promise to be good for you then?”

“Tempting…” Bucky let his hand trail up Loki’s side. His knuckles nudged shirt and jacket out of the way so he could thumb over the collar, just below Loki’s pulse. “But I think, if you were to be good for me, I’d want to bite you right…here.” He licked the skin underneath the leather band.

Loki’s indrawn breath cut off for a second before he exhaled. He blinked several times. “You menace. We will be unfashionably late if we don’t leave soon.”

Bucky grinned. “Lemme tie back my hair and we can go.”


	2. Flogging/Whipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually caning, but it still counts!

Tony Stark knew how to throw a party. Tony Stark knew how to throw a _kinky_ party. Bucky wandered around the house, fingers linked with Loki’s. They chatted with friends and acquaintances in various stages of fancy dress or undress. Loki’s collar garnered them expressions of surprise, to which Loki smugly demurred. They watched those who wanted to be watched get fucked, flogged, and hung from the ceiling in intricate knots. Each play area was marked off for certain groups of kink so guests could find their interests and avoid hard limits. Loki slipped off to spectate a humiliation scene while Bucky caught up with Steve and tried to wrap his brain around the end of their childhood innocence. Tony himself appeared everywhere, the generous host turned slave for the night. Loki was not much of an exhibitionist sub, so they’d agreed to minimal play, if at all. Still, it was fun to be in a group for once, to know that other people enjoyed the weird shit they got up to in their bedroom. And they got to talk about it. _What did you do over the weekend_ was no longer a fraught question.

A couple hours in, Loki didn’t move when Bucky went to follow the crowd that had gathered to put Tony in the pillory. His elbow jerked where Loki’s hand was tucked into it, and he stepped back to Loki’s side.

“What’s up?”

Loki gestured towards the equipment table against the wall. Among the paddles and floggers lay a thin rattan cane with a wrapped handle.

“You want a couple of welts?” Bucky slid his hand down to palm Loki’s ass. Loki leaned into him.

“Yes, please.” He put on the shy submissive act, all tremulous gaze and sweet mouth, but Bucky could see the excitement there at the prospect of a good caning. Loki might not have been an exhibitionist, but he was an enthusiastic masochist.

“Alright.” Bucky flicked his eyes over the room. The pillory held most of the attention, which meant they had this corner to themselves. He didn’t want to bother with restraints, since Loki had promised good behavior, so he dismissed both the bench and the St. Andrew’s cross against the wall. Two leather couches partitioned their area from the rest of the room, spaced with extra seats to form an arc. One of those would do.  “Strip for me.”

“Yes, sir.” Loki darted in to peck his lips. Bucky laughed and pulled away. If they were at home and Loki acted his usual bratty self, he could take offence at the presumption and see how much more funishment Loki could goad out of him. Alas, they were not, and Bucky didn’t actually want to train the sweetness out of Loki. He pulled out a Victorian armchair while Loki undressed, and turned it around to face the open room. The aged upholstery cushioned the wooden frame but would still provide a stable surface, and the tall backrest fit Loki’s height.

“Kneel here.”

 Loki placed his folded clothes at the foot of the chair, then mounted the seat backwards, knees braced against the sides and arms folded over the top. He wore his nudity with ease, unshamed by the display of his body.

“Good boy.” Bucky took a moment to trail his fingers along the bare curve of Loki’s spine, and got a faint sigh in return. The quiet submission spun his head. He wanted both to savor it and to see how long it would last. Bucky stepped away and let Loki watch him meticulously inspect the cane for splinters or cracks. Tony wouldn’t put out unsafe equipment, but caution couldn’t hurt. He swung it a couple of times to get a feel for the length, and pretended to ignore the anticipation that simmered in Loki’s posture when he placed it back on the table. Instead he went to the aftercare station and fetched a folded blanket and bottle of water that he placed by the chair for easy access later. Aware that Loki tracked his movements, Bucky took his time to consider the fanned spread of chocolate bars. He held up two, one with candied lemon bits and the other caramel filled. “Preference?”

“American lemon is a farce. Sir.”

“Caramel, then.” Bucky dropped the chocolate on top of the blanket. “You’re slipping.” He didn’t bother to make it sound like a reprimand. Neither did he let Loki respond, but hooked a finger in the collar as a reminder and tugged Loki into a kiss. Loki didn’t fight him as he took over, and Bucky indulged them both for a long minute. Then he pulled back with a scrape of teeth over Loki’s bottom lip. The contented smile Loki gave him lacked its usual insolence. For the first time tonight the affected demureness slipped away and Bucky recognized _his_ submissive. He nearly had to kiss Loki again. but he had promised a caning. He let go of Loki to shrug out of his jacket and shirt.

“Six of the best tonight?” Bucky left the opportunity for Loki to ask for more implicit in the statement. Loki usually wanted to be caned past words, even if the party meant lighter play.

“Green.”

Bucky retrieved the cane and rounded the chair out of Loki’s sight. He placed his left hand at the small of Loki’s back, thumb in the dip over the tailbone. The prosthetic couldn’t feel well, but the touch would ground Loki and help Bucky aim. “Count for me.”

“Yes, sir.” Loki rested his head on his arms with a sigh. The smatter of taps across his ass and thighs settled him in his skin, and his back relaxed into a deeper curve.

When Bucky deemed Loki warmed up enough, he let his grip on the cane slide down to the handle and flicked his wrist. Loki’s back and feet jumped. A long exhale accompanied the bloom of pain. “One, sir.”

Bucky ran the length of the cane over the neat line he’d left across one buttock, its bloodless middle edged with red. Loki’s ass didn’t bruise easily anymore but he could still stripe it pretty. He resumed the light taps until the tension bled out of Loki’s back. Then he laid the rattan into the other side of Loki’s ass. He held it for a second to let the impact sink deep beyond that first knife edge. Loki jolted, then moaned when Bucky swept the cane down over the top of the thigh and up the inside. He traced the tip around Loki’s balls, the length slid against Loki’s crack. Loki whimpered.

“Two, sir.”

Bucky took his time with the next two strokes. He tapped and teased and let the pain settle and Loki’s sensitivity build and anticipation wane before he put more force into the cane. By the time four parallel marks adorned Loki’s backside, Loki heaved for breath, face pressed against his arms. His fingers clutched the chair back and sweat gathered between his shoulder blades. Bucky palmed Loki’s ass just to see his legs tremble.

“Beautiful,” Bucky murmured. “You ready for the last two?”

“ _Please_ …green, sir.”

Bucky bounced the cane off Loki’s sweet spot twice in quick succession, where ass met thighs on each side. Loki gasped, then groaned. His hips rocked forward. “Five-six, thank you, sir.”

“Good boy. You’re welcome.” Bucky dropped the cane to the side and slid underneath Loki into the chair. Loki flopped down, face in Bucky’s neck and limbs everywhere. He wriggled until he’d wrapped himself around Bucky with as much skin contact as possible. Bucky chuckled and held him close. “You took that so well.”

Loki hummed, content to cling while Bucky grabbed the blanket and petted his hair. All the reserve he usually showed towards physical affection disappeared during aftercare, and Bucky relished the opportunity to shower Loki with cuddles. This time though, quiet applause interrupted their moment. Natasha leaned one hip against a sofa, dressed all out in dominatrix gear.

“I’m impressed. Loki’s not this good for just anyone.”

“I know,” Bucky said. “I’m lucky to have him.”

Loki turned a lazy grin on her. “Told you I love him.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find [me](http://yumekuimono.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, as well as the rest of the [MCU Kink Bingo](http://mcukinkbingo.tumblr.com)


End file.
